Legendaries: The half breed pokemorph
by Hound Warheart
Summary: Caleb Onyx was a special pokemorph with a dream of finding his parents. But unforeseen things change that wish. This is going to be like the pokewarrior story but it will have significant differences.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends. This is a story similar to Pokewarrior but with significant differences. Anyway here we go.**

 ***Turns to computer*  
*Types in details and presses enter***

* * *

 **Acquiring a new member**

I've been in this city for sixteen years and the military still rules it. My name is Caleb Onyx. I am Umbreon and something else morph. I never really knew my parents. The only thing they left me with was a XDM pistol on a letter saying,

'We didn't want to see you raised in a place with people who hate males. We are sorry- mom and dad'

As if running from three of the deadliest soldiers in the army didn't mean anything I'd say the whole goddamn world hated everybody. And yes when I said I was running...well I'm running for my life. Three of the worlds most deadliest soldiers were after me for an award to bring me in. My legs burned and I couldn't stop to fire my gun because I was running down an ally way that was real cramped. That and I need enough room to move freely. The forest beyond the city was so close. As I broke away from the alley I uickly launched a few rounds down range nailing the lead slider.

"You little bastard" shouted the Nidoking morph soldier.

I ran straight into the forest and was almost a clearing when a dark shape surrounded me. I was then thrown against a tree and I saw who had attacked me. There were three morphs there. There was an Entei morph, a Ryku morph, and the reaper of souls a Darkrai.

"What" I said before a three round burst from a Famas F1 sounded.

"Well looks like we get double the money for the Legends too" said the Nidoking.

I quickly stood back up and got between the three morphs and the two remaining soldiers.

"You want them. You'll have to go through me first" I said.

The soldiers started to laugh as they both brought their guns up. I thought quickly and shot out the last of my only clip. Once one of the soldiers was on the ground dead. The other shot my left leg in the artery and laughed like had just killed me. But I aimed a small shadow ball at him. he started laughing harder as I put all my strength into the attack. I slowly opened my fingers to make it grow bigger. Once it got to its full size the Nidoking stopped laughing as I shouted:

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" while releasing the attack.

As it made contacted I lost consciousness and blacked out.

*Darkrai P.O.V*

I was stunned to see the Nidoking morph instantly be vaporized before the explosion. As for the Umbreon currently passed out by my feet I noticed a mark I hadn't seen in years. The mark was that of an Arceus.

" _No"_ I thought _"it can not be him. I haven't seen him in years."_

I was brought out of my thoughts as Raikou shook me holding the Umbreon over her shoulder.

"We need to go Darkrai. Now. We'll bring this morph with us so that they won't kill him while his knocked out" Raikou said removing a return portal.

SHe tossed it and it formed a large spiraling circle that we walked through.

 _"Arceus our son will be a new member to our cause. Lets hope he doesn't remember us"_ I thought as I stepped into the portal as it closed.

* * *

So there you have it. I know its not much of a chapter but my brain hurts right now so hopefully I will make better chapters soon.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends from around the world. I see you are enjoying the story so far. Well... Let's get into the new chapter.**

 ***Types in computer***

 ***Leans back sipping Russian hot tea***

* * *

Why am I here

I slowly opened my eyes just to shut them again. I opened them again and blinked a fewtimes getting used to the bright lights above me. Wait bright lights. I shot up in a bed with the sheets pulled over me. _What in the hell happened._

"I see your finally awake" said a feminine voice.

I looked over and noticed the same Darkrai from earlier.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

Darkrai smiled a walked towards me. As she got close to me I noticed a duffel bag in her right hand and a long crate under her left arm.

"You are in the Hall of Legend's. It is here that me and all the other legends and our champions coordinate attacks against the military. Now before I continue I have an offer for you. One: You can agree to be my champion or Two: you can disagree and I will take you down to Hell where Giratina is waiting for you. So what is your choice?" Darkrai said.

I thought it over from a few minutes and Darkrai was waiting patiently. Finally I had decided.

"I'll be your Champion. I have don't nothing to gain entrance to Hell" I said.

Darkrai smiled and nodded. She then placed the items she had and stood back up.

"Good. Now then if you wouldn't mind please take a shower as no one likes to smell someone from alleys. Your new uniform will be in the bag. Leave the crate out here. And don't worry about your leg its healed and just leave your old clothes on the floor. It will be taken care off" Darkrai said leaving the room.

I got off the bed and headed for the open door that lead into the bathroom. I turned on the water and let it get hot while I went and got the bag and stripped. As I stepped into the running water I sighed with relief. As I washed my fur my mark started to glow a little before dying. I finished washing and stepped out and towled off. Once I was good and dry I put on my new uniform. It was all black except for white stripes along the outside of the legs, arms and torso. I remembered a similar outfit in a movie I snuck into. I smiled and stepped out into the room to see the crate. I opened it and saw a chain with a spear point laying inside. Along with it was a katana sword.

"What the fuck" I said grabbing both the weapons.

At this moment Darkrai entered and saw my gear. She blushed slightly at my uniform.

"Well I see you've made good progress. And with it so late I'll have to show you the Hall tomorrow morning. But I can take you to the cafeteria and eat with the others" Darkrai said.

I nodded and followed her. As we walked a question kept popping up in my head until I finally asked

"Why am I here?"

"Do you remember that fight in the clearing." I nodded. "Well after you past out we brought you back here and healed you up. And after that I waited for you to wake up. And well you know the rest" Darkrai said as we entered the cafeteria.

* * *

And this is where I stop tonight. Any way review and subscribe for more.

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everyone is seriously enjoying this story. Now in this chapter Caleb has a fight with a feminist pokemorph. ENJOY**

 ***Types in computer***

 ***Pulls out breakfast bar and leans back pressing enter***

* * *

 **I hate males**

As I stepped into the cafeteria I felt sixty pairs of eyes land on me. I kept heading towards the serving area to get some dinner. As I approached it someone threw a knife pass my head hit the chicken sandwich I was about to grab.

"Oh I'm sorry we don't serve males here" said a voice.

I turned around and was greet by a Pyroar morph. I turned back around and gribbed the knife. I pulled it free in one go. I drop kicked clear across the room embedding it into the wall. I got my food and went to join Darkrai when a fist made contact with my skull. I fell forward by my reflexes kicked in and I did a front flip catching my food as well.

I looked at my assaulter and placed my food by a white stag morph. I pulled my spear head chain from my body and launched it decking the Pyroar around the neck. I pulled the chain saying

"Come here".

The Pyroar was pulled off her feet and was about to land at mine when I drop kicked her face sending her flying into a table. I pulled my chain free and turned around. I hadn't even taken a step when I turned back around and blocked a punch to my head. I smiled and began our fight.

I punch and preformed a double side kick. She block the punch but not the kicks. I then I did a spinning wheel kick sending her back a few paces. As I readied myself for another attack the white stag morph blocked our way.

" Hey. What is the deal Arceus?" I heard the Pyroar say.

"Smoke way must you fight this new member?" Arceus asked calmly.

"Because I hate males" Smoke said.

I lost my shit and jumped over Arceus and was prepared to finish this fight when I felt my body go tense.

"Hey. Let me going damnit" I said trying to fight.

"Not until you calm down Caleb" Darkrai said.

I stopped struggling and entered my calm phase. When I breathed out I was lowered to the ground and my body was released. I looked at Darkrai and Arceus and noticed something on their arms. Before I knew it my arm was glowing.

"What's happening?" I asked scared.

*Arceus P.O.V*

My eyes were wide as I watched the Umbreons arm was engulfed in light. When it was done and over with Darkrai nodded towards me and him.

"That can't be our son Darky" I whispered using my nickname for Darkrai.

"I'm afarid it is him. He has the mark of both of us" Darkrai said.

I cautiously approached the Umbreons and noticed a key feature of him. He had a white stripe running down his head. It was my son. As the light faded I quickly grabbed Caleb and hugged him.

"Umm. Arceus what are doing?" I heard him ask.

"Hugging my only son" I said through tears.

Then before I knew it Darkrai came and joined our hug. We whole once more.

"Wait are you and Darkrai my parents?" He asked.

"Yes son. We are your parents" Darkrai said.

I felt Caleb wrap his arms around us and I felt dampness on my shirt. My son was crying.

"Oh great now we have a male who is a legends son. He won't last long here" I heard Smoke said.

I stood up and called her and her Legend who was Groudon to my office.

*Caleb P.O.V*

After Arceus felt Darkrai picked me up and cared me to a room.

This will be your bedroom. To find it just look for your name. Training starts tomorrow. I love you my son"Darkrai said hugging me before leaving.

The lights were off and I curled up under the sheets and fell into a dreamless sleep thinking

 _"I have found my family._

* * *

 **Im trying not to cry right now. A family reunion just makes me cry.**

 **Peace.**

 ***sniffles***


	4. Chapter 4

**Well the number has dropped over a few days. But in back people. And jumping right into the story. ENJOY**

* * *

 **Train Harder**

I was thrown on to my ass for the tenth time this morning. My katana was jabbed into the ground by a treecand my chain was currently wrapped around my father's neck with the chain part going down between her breasts. _Yeah don't ask me why my father is female. Deal with it._ I stood back up only to have some pain to shot through me.

"Damn this hurts" I said.

"Some train you do with me and your mother is a mix of aggressive attacking and defending and calmness too. That's why I wanted an early start. To get you ready for the next few months. Now that you know my fighting style I want you to go to the training room and practice a form. But first go get some breakfast" Darkrai said handing me my weapons.

I accepted them and put them in their proper places. My chain wrap diagonally across my chest and back and my katana in its sheath. I bow to my father keeping two fingers up and the other two down and left.

I enter the cafeteria and saw all the legends glaring at me. I paid them no attention as I grabbed a sausagebiscuit, a hash brown, and a cup of coffee. As I went to a lone table I felt someone was following me. When I turned around I was froze solid except for my head.

"WHAT THE HELL" I shouted.

As if on cue Arceus entered and saw what happened.

"Suicon. Why is my son in a block of ice?" She asked.

Everyone went quite as the legends looked at me and Arceus. Then they burst out laughing.

"His not a legends son his a fucking shit pile" said a Latios legend.

This struck a cord in me as I charged up a hyper beam. I initiate d the attack melting the ice. I then launched at the Latios and pulled her face close to mine shocking everyone including a few champions who over heard the condition.

"Listen you bitch. I am a Demi-Legend with the same powers of Darkrai and Arceus. So watch your mouth" I said spitting every word.

I then let her go and started away when I turned again I kicked Latios in the stomach sending her flying across the room. There were shocked gasps as I grabbed my food and threw it away. The coffee I kept because I love cold coffee.

*3 hours later*

I landed on my feet watching Arceus. I had no weapons on my person and I currently had a bruise the size of a semi truck.

"Think that's enough training for today. Tomorrow we work on tai chi. But if you want you can stay here and train harder if you wish. See you at dinner" Arceus said.

I was then left alone where I began doing punching and striking drills.

* * *

 **Yeah not a great chapter but I still think it came out great. Any way review and subscribe and remember.**

 **MORTAL KOMBAT**


	5. Chapter 5

**MORTAL KOMBAT (gong)**

 **To all those who are reading this thank you. And if you haven't figured it out yet its got some Mortal Kombat things in it such as:**

 **Caleb Onyx: weapons- Scorpions weapons from movies and games.**

 **New character Lucaria Ash: weapons- Sub zero's ice daggers and swords.**

 **Well now that that's out of the way, time for a fight.**

 **Fight**

* * *

 **Caleb has a crush**

I had just finished a level one tai chi form and I saw a lucario enter the training room. She had on the same uniform as me but it was black and blue. As she approached the punching bag I noticed a pair of ice daggers and swords on her. Before I knew it she was punching the bag in a calm form. _Why is she calm. I thought she would be aggressive with the bag_ I thought. By that time Darkrai had come in to see me. And noticed the Lucario.

"Lucaria. Why are you in here. Your training session isn't until 3 o'clock" she said.

The lucario who I know knew the name of stopped and looked at Darkrai.

"My apologizes Master Darkrai. But Latios told me to train for an up coming fight with a Caleb Onyx" Lucaria said.

I sheathed my tai chi sword and went up to the duo. Also letting my presence be known. I bowed to my father and looked at the Lucario.

"That would be me" I said.

Lucaria looked at me and her eyes went wide. It felt like she was spaced out just by looking at me. I heard the door open and close as I heard nothing noting Latios was in her pokemon form. She floated around and looked deadly at me. That's when I broke the silence.

"So you want me to fight your Champion Laitos. That's low. Using her to fight me you have no class" I said hoping Latios would take my bait.

"And what makes you think I would fight a pile of shit like you" Latios said.

 _Bingo she took the bait._

"How about you and me fight. In one hour, in the simulation room your choice of battlefield deal" I said.

"Deal" Latios said smugly.

I nodded and left. I was heading towards the announcement board and typed in that there was t be a fight today. Me against Latios. I figured that if the sexist and feminist wanted to watch everyone could. I pressed enter and the message went around like wildfire.

*Lucaria P.O.V*

I sat in the simulation room watching as Caleb warmed up. She had this strange feeling of affection towards the only male. She didn't hate him for he was the only one who was also in a Chinese uniform. But his uniform is black with white stripes and mine is blue and black respectively.

*Caleb P.O.V*

I finished warming up and headed toward the center were Latios was waiting for me. Mew was there as well.

"Okay. Now what battle area do you want to fight on Latios?" Mew asked.

"The Platforms of Hell" she said.

I smiled inwardly. The platforms is what I trained on when I was with Darkrai half the time.

"Okay. Do hou have any problems with this Caleb?" Mew asked me.

"Fine by me" I said.

We bowed to each other and went back to our separate corners. As I turned we were lifted up into the air by the platforms. I took up my favorite fighting stance. Left hand down and pointing behind me and right hand hand and palm pointing towards Latios.

"Ready, FIGHT" Mew shouted.

Latios and I leapt at the same time landing on the center most platform and started to fight. She spun and attacked with a back fist which I caught with an inward block grabbed her wrist. I chopped her neck with a knife hand and tokk her down with a reap. I did a back flip needing enough room for what I needed to do. I pulled my chain off and started to spin it as Latios stood up I launched it and she dodged it. But before I could pulled it back she grabbed it and pulled from my grasp.

*Lucaria P.O.V*

Caleb started with an advantage and now he was on the defensive with out his chain.

*Caleb P.O.V*

I had formed a shadow ball and launched it at Latios to give me time to draw my katana. But as I landed on the next platform Latios was on top of me and punched me back down. I landed roughly of the center platform and quickly moved as Latios used a dragon claw to nearly kill me. I back flipped up and Then a frontflip as Latios was doing a backflip switch she didn't complete as I slammed my feet onto her chest. I then kicked her side and she reaped me off the platform. I quickly grabbed my dangling chain end noting she threw it poorly away. As I swung back up Latios was looking over the edge looking for me. I used her distractedness to my advantage.

"HEY!" I shouted as I let go of the chain.

Latios spun around and I hit her in the chest quickly detonating a dark pulse in my foot launching her onto a platform making her bounce off and out of the ring. I got my chain and followed her to the edge of the ring. I looked over and saw that Latios wasn't moving. Darkrai and Mew were over her checking her.

"You managed to kill her but as a legend were you didn't destroy her body she will regenerate with a few scars and bruises from this fight" Darkrai said as I landed next to them.

Mew turned to the silent crowd and shouted "WINNER: CALEB ONYX".

Those who didn't hate me cheered especially Lucaria who was on the floor rushing towards me. She slammed into me hugging me fiercely.

"Caleb. You fought bravely. And I...I...I love you" she said.

* * *

 **Well and epic fight scene and Calebs got a girlfriend. Next chapter Caleb will begin missions and he starts to have feelings towards Lucaria. Anyway keep reading and fighting.**

MORTAL KOMABT (GONG)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm** **back guys. These days were I'm not on here I'm thinking of a new chapter.**

 **Anyway mission time**

* * *

 **Son of a Bitch**

I laid in a crouching position looking over a cliff into a prison. Arceus had sent me, Darkrai, Lucaria, and Latios to free a rebel cell. I was with Lucaria and waited for the signal. It came within five minutes.

"They're in position. You ready for my special ability" I said.

Lucaria nodded as I wrapped my arm around her waist and teleported us to were the rebels where. Unfortunately as we reappeared ten guards quickly surrounded us.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready" Lucaria responded.

I faced the five on my side and took up my fighting stance. Lucaria did the same with hers being a traditional stance. I had a song already on my phone, which I got before the mission. I pressed play and quickly resumed my stance as the song started. It was a theme from the Mortal Kombat movie. It was Scorpions theme. I quickly spun in place pulling my chain off and launching it into the face of a soldier. He went down easily and I quickly with drew my chain but another soldier grabbed it trying to pull me into their group. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"COME HERE!" I shouted yanking the chain and soldier towards me.

The soldier flew at me and I quickly pulled my katana out and sliced him in half. His lifeless body fell to the ground. As I looked back up the three remaining soldiers were running away. I threw my chain at them wrapping it around them. I pulled hard and their upper bodies tore free. I pulled my chain back to see that Lucaria was sporting a major wound to her side but her assailants were dead.

"Here" I said getting her into my arms.

"Caleb, Lucaria report. Have you disabled the guards?" Darkrai said through my earpiece.

"Yes and Lucaria is wounded. She needs to go back to the hall" I said.

"Son of a Bitch. Take her back. We've got the rest. The alarms are disabled as well. Go home and get her patched up" Darkrai said.

"Right" was my final response and I teleported us again this time to the Hall.

"CELEBY!" I shouted when we got to the ward.

In an instant Lucaria was on a hospital bed. She had taken a bullet to the stomach.

"Caleb I will call you when her condition is better. Stay alert" I nodded and left but stayed outside the door.

 _Why. Why her and not me_ I thought.

* * *

 **Well Lucaria has been shot and Caleb may go into a depression.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls from around the world. I am back I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving or what ever to celebrate near the end of this month. Anyway to the story.**

* * *

 **I train to protect you**

I was currently working on making my Shadow Balls bigger and to do that I had to work hard on that attack. As I finished for the day Celeby came to tell me Lucaria's condition.

"She's improving. She also wants to talk to you" Celeby said.

I nodded and followed her back. As I entered the Infirmary I saw Lucaria was sitting up in her bed. I sat down next to her and took her right hand.

"How are feeling?" I asked.

"Celeby managed to heal the outer wound but the shot grazed my stomach by an inch" Lucaria said.

"Sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Its not your fault. I was too distracted."

I bowed my head in shame. I loved Lucaria with all of my heart. To see her here hurt me. I should have been shot.

"Hey, I'll be fine in a few more days" Lucaria said.

"Okay back as soon as you can fight again. Me and you are training together" I said.

"Okay but why do you train so hard?" she asked.

"I train to protect you" was my only reply as I kissed here and left.

*Arceus P.O.V*

I was watching as Caleb talked to Lucaria when he said 'I train to protect you'. So I decided to go find Darkrai and talk to her.

As I enter our room I noticed Darkrai was in her male form.

"Caleb will be training with Lucaria when she gets better" I said was I sat at my desk.

"I won't blame him" Darkrai said in his deep voice "besides he was fighting five soldiers when she was injured. Plus if you haven't noticed they are dating so its natural."

I looked at Darkrai and his weapon 'Misery' across the room.

"He will be training with her harder. He will need the advanced platforms to train on" I said.

Darkrai looked at me and actually paled. The thing is the advanced Platforms of Hell where the deadliest as well. With it brought the hell guardians Scorpion and Sub Zero to the hall as well.

"Why" Darkrai simply said.

"So they can train harder" I calmly said.

"But-" Darkrai started.

I held up my hand and he silenced going back to sharpen his syth.

*Caleb P.O.V*

I was tossing and turning in my bed. Something was keeping me from sleeping. I looked up at the ceiling and shake my head. _Screw it_ I though climbing out of bed. Headed for the Infirmary. For Lucaria. As I entered the room I quietly walked over to Lucaria's bed. I noticed that her sheet were in the floor. She was tossing and turning. I grabbed the sheets and climbed in behind her pulling the sheets over us. As soon as I did she rolled over scooting closer to my chest and wrapping herself around me.

"Goodnight Lucaria" I said kissing her head.

"Goodnight Caleb" was her reply before we both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Enjoy my friends**


End file.
